New students more drama
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Two new girls get transfered tp Ever After High. And some new secerts and drama. One has a sweet act for others, and every thing to lose. The other only has one things to lose, and is confind to the students at Ever After High, One more than others. But when Charlette runs into an old friend, well she just have more to lose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charlette's P.O.V.

'So they put me in Ever After High huh? Well I'll just make the best of that.' I thought as I sat on the bus next to miss sunray, Darling

Charming.

Yes she is the daughter of Prince Charming and also twin sister to Daring Charming.

"I can not believe, they are sending me to the same school as you!" Darling chanted shaking her head. Her blonde hair swishing with it. "I mean out of all the schools they had to send me off to the same one as you. Just look at you, you don't even look like a princess." She said as her indigo eyes glanced me down.

"That's because I'm not a princess." I mumbled as I turned to look out the window. "And your only going to Ever After High because your brothers are their, protection from mirrors or whatever." I stated smirking.

"Why your never!" She shouted. "I wouldn't have to transferred, if _someone _didn't blow up half they school, in the middle of the night!" she exclaimed. "Would it have been more convent to you if I had done it in the middle of class, and endangered mutable people?" I asked smugly. "I knew the dorms wouldn't have gotten blow up."

Darling huffed and turned around. As my smirk got bigger as I won the fight.

Raven's P.O.V.

We were all waiting for the two new students to arrive.

"Why do you think their showing up so late in the year?" Maddie asked. "I don't know." I answered.

"I hear one of the students blew up half the school one night." Cerise said. "Really? Wow. Someone must have been really mad." I said "Yup. That or they knew they would some how end up here." Hunter said, leaning against the wall.

The bus that brought the two new students pulled into the front of the school and a girl in a peach colored dress that went to her knees, white leggings, creamy platform high heels, and a diamond crown on top of her long, wavy, blonde hair.

"Darling!" Daring and Dexter shouted at the same time "Brothers dears!" The girl, Darling, declared running up to them and hugging both of them. "Everyone this is our sister Darling Charming." Daring said to everyone.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude, because I'm not. But weren't their suppose to be two of you? Students I mean." Maddie asked Darling. "Oh indeed the other girl is over there." She said nodding her head towards the dust cloud that the retreating bus left.

"You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)" Someone sang, and stepped out of the dust cloud.

The girl had shoulder length brown hair, with her bangs sweped to the side, the same color as Hunter's, a cameo crop top tang top with a black sleeveless jacket, cameo cargo pants with a black lace mine skirt over it, brown high wedged hunting boots, her skin was as tan as Hunter's as well and she had a splash of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes where closed as she continued to sing.  
"You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh"

She opened her eyes at this point. They where the exact brown as Hunter's were.

Daring came up to her, smiled at her and said "Hey cool, song. I'm Daring Charming"

The girl looked at him and right as he was smiling again, but unlike other girls she just rolled her eyes and looked him in the eye and continued to sing in his face this time.

"I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away"

Everyone gasped. She this new girl was the first girl to withstand Daring's smile. The girl turned and walked past us and up the steps to the school still singing.  
"I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away"

And with that she walked into the school without another word.

(Time Skip)

Raven's P.O.V.

Me, Maddie, Cedar, Cerise, Sparrow, and Hunter where walking to the Castleteria, when I asked, "Hey has anybody seen the new girl, the one that sang yesterday?" I was meet with 'No's'. "Maybe their giving them a day to settle in at look at the school's map." Maddie said with a cherry voice. "Yeah maybe." I muttered.

We walked into the Castleteria and I spotted the new girl at the table on the far end all alone. "Hey let's go sit with her, it would cheer her up." I said and started walking that way. "Trust me I know." I said to everyone when they joined me.

As soon as all of us sat down Maddie said with her piped up voice, "No more chairs? Oh well I'll just pull one out of-" the new girl cut her off though. "Don't bother you can have my seat. I was finished anyways" She said and looked at all of us, her stare lingered on Hunter for a little bit longer, and her eyes showed some sort of unhappy emotion.

She got up at looked at all of us at once and said, "Thank you though."

And she walked off to throw away her food, which she didn't even touch.

Charlette's P.O.V.

I walked out of the Castleteria and into the near by forest. I wondered around till I found a small pound. I sat by it and looked into the water, I saw my mother looking back at me.

"Hi mom." I muttered "I know you must be busy and all, but I need you to do me a big favor. Probably the biggest one yet." I turned up to the sky. "Mom Dad, I need you to look after Aaron. I can't right now, and, and I need someone to do it. He can't be out there on his own. So please just at least do this for me, and you don't have to do anything for me ever after again. Just, just do this. And not for me for Aaron." I sighed and brought my head down as I heard my stomach growl.

"I guess I'll just hang here for the rest of the day." I said as I made an apple grow from a near by branch, and took a bit.

I do not own Ever After High, I only own Aaron and Charlette.

Please review favorite and follow.

Also I looked up Darling and she is in fact a Charming but I made her the same age as Daring than her beening the youngest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlette's P.O.V.

I got up just before dawn, as always. But to day I didn't have little Aaron cuddled up next to me.

"*sigh* That's going to be hard to get use to." I muttered to myself. "Well better get to the dorm before sunray rises."

Last night, like all nights, I snuck out to sleep in the woods. What can I say, once you do something for three years, you just keep on doing it.

I peeled my self off the tree root I was on and walked back to the school. When I got under my dorm window, which was on the second floor, I stuck my hand out into the air and grabbed the vine that I had grow down to my reach, then made it shrink till I was at my window.

I pulled myself in and quickly got ready for school.

When I was sitting on my bed waiting for school to get underway, so I could leave little sunray for the rest of the day, she decided to make some small talk.

"You know, people would probably talk to you if you didn't dress like that boy you're so obsessed over." She said in a some what sweet voice. "What was his name? Oh yeah! Hunter Huntsman." "Look Sweetheart, I'm not obsessed over him. We just happen to have the same taste in clothes." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Really? Same clothes style, hair color, why your basically a girl vision of him." Darling said.

I scoffed and walked out to the dorm.

I was out about 30 minutes before classes started, and not many people were out in the halls, so I started to sing in a soft tone. "You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted  
Oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it..."

I sighed, as I remembered when my older brother would sing me that at night, and how I would sing it to my little brother now.

"Hey you Ok?" I yelped as I quickly turned around, and saw, Cupid. "Oh yeah, I fine." I said. "You sure? That song sounded like it came from a fairy broken heart." She said looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine just got a lot on my mine that's all, thanks for the concern though." I said whole heartedly. "Well ok if you say so. So.. Whatcha doing out so early?" "I could ask you the same thing Cupid. I couldn't stand Darling anymore." I said nodding at the door of my dorm. " Really? Why?" Cupid asked. "Oh just her talking about something she thinks she knows all about but in reality she doesn't." I said. "What about? Sorry I'm just fairy curious." She asked.

"She thinks I'm obsessed with Hunter, but I'm not, I just happen to have the same hair color and taste in clothes as him." I stated as we began to walk down the hall. "Well. I probably say the same thing, if I didn't have the ability to see that your not obsessed." She said with a giggle. "Finally someone that knows I'm not obsessed." I cheered.

Darling's P.O.V.

I can't believe that little which! ARGH! I **_WILL _**get her back for the trouble she has gotten me into. She is the reason I don't have a story! She **_WILL _** pay! All I need is the right leverage

**I do not own Ever After High or any of the songs I have and will use.**

I know this is short but I needed go give a little insite to Darling and Charlette.

Please review fallow and favorite


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunter's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the woods by the school, in the middle of the night. Thinking about Charlette.

For the past week she's been here, every time I catch her gaze, she always a look of betrayal in her eyes. And I don't blame her. I ditched her and little Aaron for three years, wile she was still in morning.

"Argh! Why am I such an idiot?!" I shouted, looking down into my reflection in the pound.

I sighed, then hearded someone singing a fairy familiar song.

"There ain't no excuse that's what my mama said  
You gotta get up and get outta bed  
Roll up your sleeves put your back into it  
If your gonna get it done then you better get to it  
No matter what it is you want to do  
You got to have a little want to  
Inside of you  
That goes a long, long way  
A little nothing I can't do...Attitude  
No matter what folks say  
Well big dreams do come true  
All you gotta go  
Is have a little want to" I finally caught up with the voice to find out it was Charlette, singing. I sighed, both out of sadness and relief, because now I could try to talk to her and apologize.

" remember sittin' on the livin' room floor  
My brother tried to show me how to make a G chord  
My hands were small, my fingers hurt  
That's when he said it'll take a lot of work  
But if I can do it girl, so can you"

I gasped I remembered when I showed and told her that. I couldn't believe she had remembered that.

"You got to have a little want to  
Inside of you  
That goes a long, long way  
A little nothing I can't do...Attitude  
No matter what folks say  
Well big dreams do come true  
All you gotta go  
Is have a little want to  
Oh now I make my living out here singing on this stage  
When people ask me how I got here I just look at them and say  
You got to have a little want to  
Inside of you  
That goes a long, long way  
A little nothing I can't do...Attitude  
No matter what folks say  
You got to have a little want to  
A little nothing I can't do...Attitude  
No matter what folks say  
Cause big dreams do come true  
All you gotta do  
Is have a little want to  
That's all you gotta do  
Is have a little want to  
Keep that attitude  
And have a little want to...want to..want to"

I hearded her sigh, as I sat next to her. "Hey Charlette." "Hunter." She stated turning away from me.

"Look I know this wont make a differences but I'm sorry I ditch you. It was the biggest and dumbest mistake I have ever after made." I said hoping she would at lest talk to me and stop ignoring me.

"I forgive you." Charlette said just above a wispier. "Wait. Really? Just like that?" I asked stunted. "Yes. I forgive you Hunter." She said.

"Thank you. How's Aaron?" I asked. She brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest and turned her away from me.

I started to get al little worried. "Charl. How's Aaron?" I ask a bit more stern this time.

"I..I don't.. know.. I…I got transferred…before I could g-get him on the bus." She said, her voice was cracking as she healed back tears.

Charlette wasn't ever after one to cry.

Just then I saw a little boy about ten with brown hair and a black streak in it, pulling a little girl about nine, also with brown hair, who was holding a three year old boy with black hair, by the wrist. Till they ran up a hill and saw a farm house on fire. The girl screamed and started to bawl, the older boy let go of the girl and ran into the burning house till he found a middle aged couple. "Mom, Dad! We got to get out of here!" He yelled. Then they all hearded the little girl scream. "HUNTER!'" The boy look out of the burning house to his parents. "Go to your brother and sister son." The dad said.

Hunter ran out of the house and saw his sister and brother benign attracted by a boy and girl his age. His sister was trying to protect her and her brother with vines she made appear out of the ground. "HUNTER HELP!" She screamed again.

Then he saw an arrow graze the blanket that his brother was in, His sister gasped and then suddenly a strong gust of wind that had blown the attackers away and she shouted. "DON"T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Then she blacked out. And I saw Charlette in front of me again.

"Come on. Lets go get him." I said getting up. "But I don't know the way Hunt. That's why I haven't gone for Aaron." Charlette said looking up at me. I offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up.

"But I know how to track. But I can't stay out in the woods for long with out food which you can grow." I said. "Ok." She said and did something I thought she'd never do again. She hugged me.

"It's good to have my big brother back." She sniffled. I hugged her back and said. "It's good to have my little sister back."

I don't own ever after high. or any of the songs I use

Charlette, has a musical talent in which she chanles all of the emtions into a song, so I will use many songs.

I know this is also shortish but I really needed to put this part into motishion so yeah. It getts better.

Fallow favorite and review


End file.
